Aschenputtel á la WK
by stray cat
Summary: was passiert, wenn sich 2 verrückte autorinnen/hobbyschauspielerinnen langweilen? ^^bishounenterror...ich weiß,nix neues aber doch wohl lesenswert
1. story

Titel:  Aschenputtel á la Weißkreuz 

**Autor: stray cat a.k.a cayra-chan    feat. Teresa**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: Yaoi / OOC / Absolute Nonsense / Self Insert**

**Disclaimer: Die süßen Jungs gehören Project Weiß und der Plot den Gebrüdern Grimm, wir verdienen damit auch kein Geld (schön wärs!^^).Diese FF ist lediglich zu privatem Gebrauch gedacht. Geldforderungen, Anklagen und andere Flames werden gelesen, müde belächelt und an meinen Kater verfüttert. Archivierung nur mit Erlaubnis.**

**Notes: Der Prolog beruht auf einer wahren Begebenheit^^, der Rest wurde  hastig im Matheunterricht und während spätabendlicher Saufgelage entworfen...viel Spaß damit!**

**Widmungen und Dank: Die Fanfic widme meinem P-chan, nimms als Geburtstags-, Weihnachts-, Ostergeschenk...und alle FF-Autoren die jemals so was fabriziert haben.**

**Dank geht an meine lieben Betaleser,auch wenn sie nich alle Fehler gefunden haben und an alle die mir mit dummen Ideen ausgeholfen haben.**

**Legende:**

[_blabla_] = szenarische Bilder  
*blabla* = Geräusche und was die Chara´s noch so abziehen

//blabla// = unser lieber Schuldig kanns nicht lassen^^

**Prolog:**

[_Cayra-chan saß vor ihrem Computer und fluchte._]

**cay:** Shit! Warum muss das blöde Teil ausgerechnet HEUTE kaputt gehen!? Mist! @#$§&!!!!!!!

**Teresa:** *kommt ins Zimmer* Hör schon auf, wie lange willst du denn noch hier rumhocken?! Unternimm was!

**cay:** *grummel* Na toll, und was?! Ich wollte heute an meiner Site arbeiten...

**Teresa**: Los jetzt! Nun mach mal nicht so ein Theater.

**cay:** *pling#Glühbirne erscheint#pling* THEATER!!! Wir führen was auf!

**Teresa:** *skeptisch* Wir zwei?

**cay:** Ne, da brauchen wir noch Leute. Hast du ne Idee ?

**Teresa:**  Hmm…was machen  denn zurzeit die Weißkreuz - Jungs ? *unschuldiger Gesichtsausdruck*

**cay:** *fg* Gute Idee! Schmeiß mal mein Handy rüber!

*dit,dit,dit...tuuut...tuuut...*

**AB :** Hier ist der gedankenlesende Anrufbeantworter von Schuldig. Eigentlich weis ich ja schon was du willst, also kannst du gleich wieder abhaun´! Falls du aber doch was ablassen willst, dann laber nach dem Piepton, vielleicht ruf ich ja sogar zurück...

**cay:** *grins*

**AB:** *piiiiiiiiieeep*

**cay:** Hi, Schuldig, Süßer! Resa und ich haben da eine interessante Idee, bei der wir deine Unterstützung brauchen. Komm doch mal heute Abend vorbei und bring auch die Jungs mit, auch die von Weiß! Du hast doch Zeit, oder? Wehe **wenn** nicht! *kicher* Also bis dann! Das wird lustig...*legt auf*

**_2 Tage später..._**

[cay  und Teresa hocken grinsend auf der Couch, daneben ein leicht gestresster Schuldig. Der Rest der Gang hängt mehr oder weniger erledigt auf diversen Sesseln etc. rum.]

**Teresa: ***fg* Na, Schu-chan, was schaust du denn so deprimiert?

**Schu:** *murmel*...nie wieder...

**cay: **Selber schuld, ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht versuchen, meine Gedanken zu lesen.

**Teresa: **Deswegen bist du ja dann total gaga gewesen, wenn ich dich nicht in die Besenkammer  gesteckt hätte, wärst du vielleicht noch Amok gelaufen.

**cay: ***schnappt sich Videokassette vom Tisch* Na wolln wir doch mal sehn, was so geworden iss...*schiebt Kassette in die TV-Kombi*

**TV:** *srrr*...*auf Bildschirm erscheinen die leicht entnervten Hauptdarsteller, cay und Teresa mit Micro dabei...* 

**~*~**

**cayra:** *räusper* Also dann...

**Teresa:** *reißt cay das Micro aus den Händen* Es war einmal ein Witwer, der lebte mit seiner Tochter in einem  kleinen Haus...

_[ Aya und Ken hocken in einem Bungalow vor dem Fernseher, saufen Bier und glotzen Fußball ]****_

**Teresa:** ...eines Tages gedachte sich der Witwer wieder zu verheiraten...

**Schuldig:** (im Hintergrund) Hähähähä... Psychotricks sind eben doch die besten!! *fg*

**cayra:** Klappe oder du kommst zurück in die Besenkammer! Ähm ...*holt sich das Micro zurück* die Stiefmutter brachte noch zwei Töchter mit in die Ehe...

_[ Aya und Schu wälzen sich wild knutschend auf der Couch, Farfie jagt Ken mit ´nem Großen Küchenmesser, Yohji ascht in Kens Bierflasche ]_

**cayra: **...das arme Aschenputtel musste den ganzen Tag für die Bande putzen und schuften...

_[ Ken schleppt einen Riesenhaufen blutiger Bettwäsche aus Farfies Zimmer, Yohji stellt ihm ein Bein ]_

**Teresa:** *zerrt an der Microstrippe* Lass mich auch noch mal!!

**cay&resa:** (im Duett)...der Vater bekam von dieser ungerechten Behandlung nicht viel mit...

_[ obszöne Geräusche im Hintergrund ]_

**Teresa: **...Eines Tages kam ein königlicher Bote an dem kleinen Haus vorbei...

_[ Persia betritt den Bungalow, obszöne Geräusche brechen schlagartig ab ]_

**Persia: ***räusper* Hört, hört!

**Alle: ***???*

**Persia:** In drei tagen findet im königlichen Schloss ein Ball statt, auf dem eine Braut für unseren zukünftigen Herrscher bestimmt werden soll!

**Farfie:  **Hä?

**cayra:  **^^'  Farf, du Idiot, er meint die suchen ne Tussi für den Prinzen!

**Farfie: **Ach so...........................

**Yohji: **Soll ja ne ganz heiße  Nummer sein, der Prinz! *leckt sich die Lippen*

**Ken: **(mit großen glänzenden Augen) Ein Ball im königlichen Schloss...*träum*

**Farfie: **.......nix da, ich schnapp mir den Prinzen! Und dann wird Gott leiden...^_______^

**alle Anderen : **o_O

**Persia: **Also dann, ich muss weiter, dem Volk diese Kunde überbringen. Weiße Jäger der Finsternis, vernichtet die Zukunft der schwarzen Bestien!!!

_[ Persia geht, obszöne Geräusche setzen mit doppelter Heftigkeit wieder ein ]_

**Teresa: **Diese Nachricht brachte große Aufregung. Hektische Vorbereitungen begannen.

**Farf: **Ken, hast du meine Zwangsjacke gewaschen?

**Yohji: **Scheiße, mein Deo ist alle! Ken, geh mal zur Tanke!

**Schu: // **He Kleiner, wo sind meine guten Schuhe?//

**Farf: **Ken, wo hast du meine Sonntagsaugenklappe hingetan?

**Ken: ***rennt durch die Bude* Jaja, gleich! *kramt im Schrank* Sagt mal...darf ich auch mitkommen?

**Yohji: **Hä? Was willst du denn da, du...

**Ken:** Ich will doch nur mal den Prinzen sehen...Biiiiitteeee!!! *legt Farfie seine Augenklappe hin*****

**Farf:** *wirft mit einem Messer nach ihm, dem Ken nur knapp ausweichen kann* Du spinnst wohl, so was wie dich lassen die doch da gar nicht rein.****

**Ken: ***puppydogeyes* Aya?

**Aya: **Warum eigentlich nicht?

**Schu: **Aber nicht doch, er ist doch noch viel zu jung! // Wär ja noch schöner, wenn meine zwei Konkurrenz bekämen! //

**Ken: ***rutscht immer noch bettelnd auf dem Boden rum*

**Schu: ***fg* Na gut...unter einer Bedingung! Farfie, gib mir mal den Kellerschlüssel!

**Farf: ***zieht ein großes rostiges Teil aus dem Ärmel* Willst du etwa...

**Ken: **o.O !

**Schu:** Wenn du es schaffst, Farfies Messersammlung in den drei Tagen zu sortieren und die Blutigen zu putzen, dann darfst du mit...*extremfieses Grinsen* 

**Ken: **T_T *murmel* ...das schaff ich nie...*murmel* 

**Schu: **// Das ist ja auch der Sinn der Sache, Kleiner...//

**cayra: **Und es kam, wie es kommen musste: Der Tag und auch der Abend des Balles kam, aber das arme Kind hatte seine Aufgabe erst höchstens zu einem Drittel erledigt.

_[Ken kommt entmutigt und mit zugepflasterten Händen aus dem Keller. ]_

**Schu: **Fertig? *g*

**Ken: **...noch nicht ganz...

**Yohji: **Na, wir gehen aber jetzt. Ich erzähl dir dann auch wie´s war!

_[ Die „Damen" steigen in Aya´s Sportwagen und fahren los. ]_

**Teresa: **Da war es nun ganz alleine und weinte gar bitterlich.

**Ken: **T_T Ich wünschte ich könnte auch hin...

**cayra: **Da erschien auf einmal eine gute Fee.

**Birman:** Hör auf zu weinen mein Kind.

**Ken: ***flenn*

**Birman: **ICH SAGE HÖR MIT DEM RUMGEFLENNE AUF, DU ELENDE HEULSUSE !!!

**Ken: **o.O J-ja?

**Birman: **Ich bin eine gute Fee und will dir einen Wunsch erfüllen, sprich, was kann ich für dich tun? *Visitenkarte zück*

**Ken:** *fängt wieder an zu heulen* Naja, ich wollte doch so gerne mit zum Ball...aber die Messer müssen doch auch noch sortiert werden...und der Prinz...*heul* T_T

**Birman:** *anfingernabzähl* Naja...das wären aber eigentlich Drei...was solls, ich hab heute meinen guten Tag! *simsalabim* Erscheine, mein Diener!

_[ Rotes Fellbündel erscheint]_

**Fellbündel:** Feenkatze Manx zu Diensten!

**Birman:** *flüstert ihr etwas zu*

[Manx verwandelt sich in einen roten Putzknäuel und zischt ab in den Keller. Von dort ist lautes Rumpeln und Klirren zu hören, dann kommt sie mit Kurzhaarschnitt wieder raus.]

**Birman: **Das wäre erledigt, nun...*schnippst mit den Fingern* 

**Ken:** *begutachtet sein nun etwas „heißes" Outfit* o.O Äh... danke, aber wie soll ich denn jetzt zu dem Ball kommen?

**Birman: **Kein Problem! Manx, kennst du den Weg noch?

**Manx: ***wuselt vor die Haustür und wird dort zu einem roten VW Käfer* Klar! Da warn wir doch vor 300 Jahren mal auf ner Taufe, oder?[1]

**Birman:** Steig ein! Um Mitternacht holt sie dich dann auch wieder ab.

**Teresa:** Die Reise zum königlichen Schloss dauerte nicht lange.( Manx überfuhr bei 200 km/h mindestens 30 Ampeln)

Manx: So, da wären wir. Aber sieh zu, dass du Mitternacht wieder hier draußen bist, der Zauber löst sich dann! *flüstert* mein Boss ist manchmal nämlich ziemlich schlampig *murmel*

**cayra:** Derweil ging es im Schloss hoch her.

**Nagi:** *hängt genervt an seinem Ballkleid zupfend auf einer Hälfte eines Doppelthrons* ...dämlicher Fummel!

**Omi:** *schnarch*

**Nagi:** *verpasst ihm eins mit dem Zepter* Aufwachen, du Trottel, da kommen schon wieder neue Gäste.

**Schuldig:** *verneig* Majestäten, meine ‚Töchter' Farfarello und Yohji. *g*

**Farf: ***beim Knicks fast den Fuß brech*

**Nagi:** o.O

**Yohji:** Wo ist denn Prinz Brad?

**Erwähnter Prinz: ***mit Revolver rumspiel* Warum muss ich die ätzende Party eigentlich mitmachen ?!

**Hofdame Schön: ***knicks* Mein Prinz!

**Brad: **Hä? *fixier* dämlicher Fummel *peng*

**Schön: **x_X                 

**Hofdame Hölle: **o.O Aber mein Prinz! Was-

**Brad: ***knurr* Klappe! *peng*

**Hölle: **x_X      

**Brad:** *peng*

**Hofdame Neu:** x_X

**Brad: **Hehe...langsam macht das Spaß... *g*

**Yohji:** ...was macht der Prinz da?

**Brad:** *peng*****

**Hofdame Tot:** x_X

**Yohji:** o.O ! *Rückzug*

**Farfie:** *Sternchenaugen*

**Brad:** o.O Was ist denn das? *pengpengpeng*

**Farfie: **x_X ...*umkipp*

**Brad:** *Farf kick*

**Farf:** =^.^=

**Nagi:** *weckt Omi entgültig per Zepter*

**Omi:** @_@ ...möge das Fest beginnen. *Kopf halt*

**Herold Botan:** *räusper* MÖGE DAS FEST BEGINNEN !!!

**Teresa:** Das Fest nahm seinen Lauf, die Meisten amüsierten sich prächtig. Die Majestäten hatten noch einige kleine Auseinandersetzungen bezüglich der Rangfolge, aus welchen Königin Nagi mittels weiblichem Charme und Zepter siegreich hervorging.

**Omi:** @_@ ...

**cayra: **Prinz Brad massakrierte noch diverse Hofdamen, Farfarello folgte seiner neuen großen Liebe trotz ‚liebevoller' Behandlung wie ein Hündchen, Yohji suchte sich lieber einen ungefährlicheren Tanzpartner und verbrachte den Abend in Gesellschaft von Gräfin Asuka.

**Ken:** *durchsfensterspäh* Wow, da iss ja ganz schön was los...*zusammenreiß und reingeh*

**Botan:** ähem...LADY SIBERIAN !!!

**Ken:** *schüchtern den Saal betret* 

**Hofstaat: **o.O

**Omi: **@_@

**Brad: ** o.O *sabber*

**Farfie: **x_X

**Ken: ***blush*...ähh *vor Schreck gleich wieder abhaun will*

**Brad: **Nix da! *Ken festhalt* Wenn ihr schon mal da seid, müsst ihr auch tanzen, schönes Fräulein *fg* 

**cay: **Unserem Aschenputtel war nicht wirklich wohl bei der Sache, aber nachdem ein Blick ihn davon überzeugte, dass Farfie noch k.o. in der Ecke lag, Yohji am anderen Ende des Saales gerade eine Dame beflirtete und Schuldig eifrig die bedauernswerten Majestäten belaberte...

**Teresa:** Sprich, keiner der lieben Anverwandten was mitbekam...

**cay:** ...ließ er sich halt kurzerhand aufs Parkett schleifen. Nach zwei anstrengenden Stunden , während Brad ihm ständig an die Wäsche wollte...

**Teresa:** Was allerdings nicht von Erfolg gekrönt wurde, weil Ken ihm ständig mit seinen großen Botten [2] auf die Füße latschte...

**cay:** ...kapitulierte das Orchester und fast alle wandten sich dem Buffet zu.

**Yohji:** Hey, Farf, geh mir von der Wade! Das ist mein Steak, spiel mit was anderem Gott verletzen!

**Teresa: **Dann plötzlich schlug es Mitternacht. *mit Löffel gegen Bratpfannehau*

**cay:** * im Hintergrund* Hatten wir nix besseres?! *dddeeeeeeennnnnnnnngg* x_X

**Ken:** *panik* Ich muss weg!

**Brad: **Hä? Wieso?

**Ken:** Ich hab vergessen, mein Tamagotchi zu füttern!

**cay:** ^^' Ohne ein weiteres Wort riss sich Aschenputtel von ihrem Prinzen los und flüchtete die langen Wendeltreppen des Schlossen hinunter...

**Ken:** Scheiße, wo kommen die ganzen Treppen auf einmal her? *gegenpfeilerrenn* AU!

**Kens Zahnspange: ***davonsegel und auf Treppenabsatz liegenbleib* 

**Ken: ***Treppe hinunterfall und zum Tor hinauskuller* 

**cay: **Ohne von seinem Verlust was zu bemerken fuhr Aschenputtel nach Hause und wurde von  Birman noch gerade rechtzeitig entzaubert, als auch schon die abgewrackte, besoffene und halbtote Partygesellschaft ( sprich: Farfie,Yotan und Schu ) Heim kam.

**Farfie:** Parties hurt God...und kleine Farfies...x_X 

**Yohji:** ...Ich wette *hick*das gibt morgen nen  mächtigen Kater...*hicks*

**Schu:** *ins Bett fall* //Ruhe! Ich hab Kopfschmerzen...//

**Yohji:** *gruml* Kein Grund sie mit uns zu teilen...

**Teresa:** Und damit kehrte Ruhe ein...

_[Am nächste Morgen im Schloss]_****

**Brad: ***torkelt verkatert die Treppe hinunter* Was wohl aus der Braut geworden ist? *ausrutscht* Shit!

**Zahnspange: ***unschuldig rumlieg*

**Brad: ***aufheb* Hmmm...*Anfall von alkoholnebenwirkungsbedingter geistiger Umnachtung* Herold!

**Botan: **Jawohl?

**Brad: **Lass verbreiten, dass die, der diese Zahnspange gehört,meine Braut wird! *ungeduldig* Na los!

**Botan:** Ähhh...zu befehl. *geht*

**cay: **Und so geschah es.. Herold Botan ließ die Nachricht im ganzen lang per Papierflieger-Mail verbreiten...

**Aya: **Au!

**Schu:** *aus dem Bett* //Was denn, Schatz?//

**Aya: ***pflückt sich den Flieger aus dem Gesicht* Nachricht vom Königshof. der Prinz will seine Braut per Zahnspangentest bestimmen. *gruml* ...ich hasse das hiesige Postsystem...

**cay:** Wieder einmal herrschte große Aufregung...

**Yohji:** *seine Zähne im Spiegel beguck* Aaaahhhh...

**Farf: ***fg* Soll ich dir ein paar Beißerchen ziehen? *hähähähä...*

**Persia: ***mit der Tür ins Haus fall* Öh... ihr solltet mal wieder renovieren...

**Schu: **Was willste?

**Persia:** *räusper* Im Namen des Prinzen mögen jetzt alle Damen dieses Hauses zur Zahnspangenprobe vortreten...

**Yohji+Farf: ***herbeistürz*

**Persia:** *ZS zück* Wer zuerst?

**Yohji+Farf:** ICH!!!

**Persia:** *sweatdrop*

**Yohji:** *ZS einsetz* Na fiefde, gehd doch frima...[3]

**Persia: **Passt nicht. *ZS zurücknehm*

**Yohji: **Och menno...

**Farf: **Hähähähä...*ZS krall* Jetzt ich! *einsetz und dabei einen Zahn aushebel* Dat hurtf God...[4]

**Manx:** *als taubenähnlicher roter Federwisch* Ruckedimiau, die falsche...ähm...Frau!

**Persia:** *nimmt ZS zurück* Auch nicht. *in Richtung Bett* Und sonst habt ihr keine Kinder?

**Schu:** Nö, nur, Ken, die olle Fußballtröte.

**Manx:** *ken aus der Ecke zerr* Los!

**Ken: ***schüchtern* Soll ich echt?

**Persia: ***ZS in Kens Mund stopf* 

**ZS: ***klick* Endlich zu Hause!!!

**Brad: ***team-rocket-mäßig aus dem Nichts auftauch* [5] Jetzt gibts Ärger!

**cay: ***DDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNGG*

**Brad: ***räusper* Bist du´s, Gelibete? *gekünstelt*

**Ken: **Naja,auf jeden fall iss das meine Zahnspange*holt Versteller raus und schraubt ZS fest*

**Cay:** Und so fand Alles ein glückliches Ende. Yohji machte Gräfin Asuka einen Heiratsantrag, worauf sie vor Freude an einem Herzinfarkt starb, Farfarello mietete sich in der königlichen Folterkammer ein und verliebte sich in die Eiserne Jungfrau [6]...

**Teresa:** Und Ken hatte endlich keine Ausreden mehr, sich seinen Prinzen von der Wäsche zu halten.

**Ken:** *kicher* Halt, Braaaaaad, ich bin da kitzlig! *zappel*

**cay:** *sweatdrop* Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann...ähem...vergnügen sie sich noch heute.

**Teresa:** *aus dem Hintergrund* Schuldig! Aya! Raus aus der Küche, wir wollen hier nachher noch essen!

**cay:** *blush* ENDE *hastig den Vorhang zuzieht als Nagi und Omi aus dem Bad gekullert kommen*

~*~

**Epilog:**

**Aya:** *pfriemelt mit Haarnadel im Schloss einer Vitrine herum* Cayra-Shine! *gruml* Es war ein Fehler, mich von Schuldig manipulieren zu lassen!!!

**cay: **Pfoten weg von meinem Wakizashi!!! [7]

**Schu: **Wenn ich ihn nich dazu **überredet** hätte, sein Schwert zu Hause zu lassen, wärst du schon längst tot. *statement*

**Omi:** Ich glaubs nicht, Ken, du hast echt gedacht, das hier würde Spaß machen?! Das sind Fanfiction-Autoren! Das personifizierte Böse!!

**Ken: *** Kopf einzieh*

**Farf:** Wieso, Gott hat doch  soooo schön gelitten!

**Nagi:** Wir allerdings auch... *gekidnapten Laptop ganz fest halt*

**Yohji:** Naaaa, was ist nun mit meinem Date? *um Teresa rumschleich* Schuldig hat gesagt, wenn ich mitmache, gehst du mit mir aus!

**Teresa:** WAS?! *Schu anfunkel*

**Schuldig:** *Schu-Grinsen* Ich dachte, das würde das Ganze vereinfachen...

**Teresa:** ^^' *Yohji abwimmel* Ach übrigens...

**cayra: **...wusstet ihr, das Brad Snoopy - Unterhosen trägt? *kicher*

**Brad:** *grr* Du hast doch gesagt, wenn ich mitmache, verrätst du es keinem! 

**cayra:** _I´m the incarnation of chaos…_*nonchalant*

**Omi:** Sagichdoch…

~OWARI~

[1] zu welchem Märchen gehört das, naaaaa? De erste richtige Antwort gewinnt ne Zeichnung von Franken-P-chan

[2] sächs. Schuhe/Füße

[3] na siehste geht doch prima

[4] muss ich wohl nich übersetzen...^^stellt euch das ma bildlich vor *GGGG* ich hab mehrfach probiert,das auszusprechen...*dennnng*

[5] NEIN, ich gucke Kein Pokemon!!!!!!!!!!

[6] mittelalterliches Foltergerät zu einspannen...

[7] jap. Kurzschwert , meins ist allerdings made in Taiwan…^^'

Hehe,ich hoffe, es hat gefallen und ich bekomme viiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeleeeeeeee Reviews...falls jemand eine Idee für eine andere Märchen-Anime-Parodie hat, ich bin für so was immer zu haben.^^

____________________

cay: auf zur after-show-party!

schu: das iss nich dein ernst,oder? -_-'

catdemon: klar doch! 

_[DING-DONG]_

cay: *zur tür hops* die gäste! *öffnet*

p-chan und drachior: *reingezerrtwerd*

teresa: farfie! deine fans sind da *fg*

nekocay: *p-chan knuddel* happy b-day! *kopie des stückes in die hand drück*

p-chan: *sichumseh* ^^'

farfie: *alkohol anschlepp* PAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRTYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

aya/omi/nagi: ^^'


	2. extra

casting:  
  
erzähler:cayra/teresa  
  
aschenputtel: ken  
  
vater: aya  
  
böse stiefmutter: schuldig  
  
stiefschwester1: yohji  
  
stiefschwester2: farfarello  
  
bote: persia  
  
könig: omi  
  
königin: nagi  
  
prinz: crawford  
  
taube: manx  
  
gute fee: birman  
  
herold: botan  
  
hofdamen: neu,schön,hölle,tot  
  
gräfin: asuka 


End file.
